


How's the Weather Up There?

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, friendly name-calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rich doesn’t quite measure up to his crush. No, really. She’s a lot taller than he is.





	How's the Weather Up There?

Rich was always nervous when he showed up on set to direct. Yes, he had already directed quite a few episodes of the show, but he never would get used to working with Y/N when her character came back.

It wasn’t that they didn’t get along; it was more that he became increasingly nervous and flustered when she was around. Maybe he had a bit of a crush on her, not necessarily a good thing when he was technically her boss. Sure, they got along great off set; hanging out and getting to know each other during conventions, but he also knew that they would only ever be friends. 

Today, Jared and Jensen wouldn’t let him forget it. They had noticed long ago the way he stared at Y/N, and the teasing never stopped. Even worse, the two never failed to humiliate him in front of her constantly by calling him every demeaning name in the book in reference to his height, or lack of. Normally these things wouldn’t bother him; and he knew they were just joking with him. But, the fact that he did in fact have a crush on her and the fact that she was way out of his league made it harder to deal with the teasing.

“Let’s take it from the top,” Rich said as he approached Y/N. She had just flawlessly done the scene, but he wanted to make sure he got another angle. He stood in front of her, glancing up at her while trying not to stare too much as the scene was reset.

“Don’t hurt your neck,” Jared joked when he noticed Rich looking at Y/N for maybe a bit too long. Rich felt himself blush, aware that perhaps everyone had noticed.

“Haha,” he mumbled at he returned to his spot behind the camera. “Always with the height jokes.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a shrimp,” Jared replied.

Rich decided it was best to ignore the teasing and went right back into directing the scene. His mind had wandered though. Jared was right. Not only was Y/N out of his league in terms of talent and looks, she was also quite a bit taller than him. She had four inches on him easily. Things like height weren’t something he had ever worried about before; not until Jared and Jensen noticed that he had heart eyes for Y/N anyway. Unwittingly, they had made the entire thought of him asking Y/N out a panic inducing experience. Of course, Y/N would never go for someone who didn’t measure up to her.

The remainder of the day went pretty bad. Rich was just not with it, and it showed. When he finally called it a day, he figured he could come back tomorrow and hopefully be in a better mindset.

He was already walking to his car when he heard Y/N call out to him. He stopped walking and turned to face her; that beautiful smile plastered on her face as she jogged after him.

“Hey, you alright?” She asked when she caught up to him.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good.”

“Really?” she questioned. “Because that was not the director Rich that I know. What was with you today?”

“Sorry, just have some things on my mind.”

Y/N bit her lip, focusing on his face before speaking again.

“Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No!”

“Because the guys kept saying that I was the one who was throwing you off all day.”

“No,” Rich said quickly. “You were great. Don’t listen to them.”

“Okay,” Y/N said with a smile. “Hey, I really wanted to catch you before you left to see if you had time to maybe go get dinner.”

“What?” Rich said nervously. “You mean, the crew? Are we all having dinner?”

“No, I meant you and I. We never really hang out just the two of us. I thought it might be nice.”

“Oh, I’m not sure if that would be a great idea. I mean, I’m the director… you’re the actress. Wouldn’t that be unprofessional?”

“Rich, we were friends before you ever directed an episode. Do you just not want to hang out with me?” Y/N asked. She cocked her head, looking down at Rich curiously. “I’m sorry. Am I just reading you wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, the way you look at me all the time,” she chuckled. “Not to mention that Rob has told me on countless occasions that you like me.”

“He did not.” Rich felt his face grow a deeper shade of red as he silently reminded himself to punch Rob later.

“Yeah, he did. I’ve just been waiting for you to say something, but you never did. I must’ve got tired of waiting.”

“I’m sorry. I know that the idea of you and me is ridiculous-”

“Why is it ridiculous?”

Rich stared up at her, slightly confused as to what was happening right now. Maybe he was wrong, but it seemed as if she genuinely wanted to have dinner with him.

“Uh, because I’m me and you’re…” He trailed off, unsure of how to word this properly.

“Freakishly tall?” Y/N asked with a smile.

“I wouldn’t use the word freakishly…”

Y/N rolled her eyes at him. “Are you really one of _those_ guys?”

“One of what guys?”

“The guy who’s emasculated by a woman who is taller than he is.”

“N-not at all,” he stuttered. “I find tall women to be very attractive.”

“Then why won’t you have dinner with me?”

Rich sighed; feeling very defeated and very confused.

“I never bothered because the guys said you’d never date a shrimp like me.”

“Are you kidding?” Y/N laughed. “Those two mess with you so much, did you really believe that I’m that kind of person?”

“No, I don’t. But, you’re also so pretty and talented. I really just assumed I’d never have a shot.”

Y/N smiled at him softly and his heart melted. He always melted when she even looked at him, and right now, he felt as if she were looking at him the same way he did with her.

“Rich, you’re pretty amazing,” she started. She reached out to him, placing a hand on his arm. “You’re far more talented than I could ever hope to be. And, you’re kind and really cute. I’d be lucky to spend time with you.”

Rich couldn’t help but smile and blush as her hand never let go of him.

“Okay,” he replied. “Let’s have dinner.”

“Great,” Y/N said as the two of them began to walk toward the parking lot together. “I should probably stop by my place and change first.”

Rich glanced at her, taking note of her laid-back look of jeans and a flannel button up. Her face still stained with fake blood and dirt from filming.

“I think it’s a good look.”

“You better be nice or I’ll wear heels tonight,” she said with a smirk.

“Is that a threat? Because I’ll have you know that freakishly tall women are sort of my weakness.”

“You’re funny, short-stuff,” she teased as she elbowed him lightly.

“I sure am, big bird,” he teased in return; the nickname eliciting a crooked smile on Y/N’s lips. “By the way, how’s the weather up there?”

“Oh, I’ve never heard that one before,” she laughed. 

* * *


End file.
